Ice to Fire Revised
by Ionuin
Summary: It's new! It's improved! And it's different!


**Disclaimers:** OK let's stretch reality for like a second and pretend that I owned Buffy and Angel and everyone. Would I make Angel move to LA? Would I kill off Doyle? Not to mention Buffy? Puh-lease. They all belong to UPN and Fox and the WB and the evil devil who's high on crack known in this universe as Joss Whedon. Not me the lonely teen who can only write after class or when she's sick. And come on don't sue. I'm so poor I've been saving up to buy Faith Hill's CD Breathe practically since it came out. (Right now I'm up to .5cents :)) I do claim the rights to (my) Faith and AJ. And I came up with my Faith about a month before Faith first came onto the show, so it's NOT a copy! So there! ;p::::: 

**Rating:** If you watched the season finale you can read this. I probably will have a bit more swearing however so don't read if you dislike cussin'. (Or read it and ignore the cussin') 

**Author's Note's:** OK this is the confusing part. Faith is NOT psycho Faith, she is my character and is being taken care of by Angel and co. (The story about that one is taking longer than I had hoped so this one is coming out before hand. Once it's up this story will make more sense. But bear with me and I'll explain everything else along the way.) Her family was killed by vamps sent out by Wolfram and Hart. Cordy had a vision and Angel and them saved her. (They don't know why she was supposed to be captured or exterminated.) That happened in January, it is currently May. Buffy and co. have never met Faith. AJ is Faith's boyfriend and an ex-vamp who knew Angel years ago. (When they were both human.) Faith's real name is Kathleen Aridaena Hemly, (Aridaena is pronounced Air-ee-day-en-ah) AJ gave her the nickname Faith because he first thought she had to little of it, and then to much. BTW, saving Faith was Angel's redemption so now he is a human with vampiric strength and healing. I think that covers everything so on with the story. 

_**HTMLer's Note:** Yes, I htmled this entire thing (Well, except for the bold and italic tags, I at LEAST showed her how to do that) after it was written. Including some formatting changes, 'cause she had no idea what she was doing. ;) Sorry, sis. But anyways, I'd also like to note one thing on behalf of my sister: SHE NAMED HER NEW CHARACTER FAITH BEFORE THE SHOW'S FAITH SHOWED UP ON THE SHOW! Freaky, ne? It was actually about two weeks... and we hadn't heard anything about Faith showing up. So there! ;p::::::::::::_

**

Part One

**   
*** 

**Another plane of Existence:**   
**1:23AM Californian time**

The room was roman-esque and stark white. The blood stains that had ruined the floor less than a year ago had vanished. The stillness was broken by a whisper of presence, something that was there, yet not. As though something - or someone - some Higher Being-was waiting for an arrival. Slowly voices floated out of thin air and bodies returned to their natural (or Supernatural) form. Twins re-appeared and took their natural places on the stairs. 

"Brother, have you any idea why we were brought back?" 

"The balance was disrupted. We have been sent to righten it once again." 

"Another fold?" 

"Yes, but our work must be perfect this time. You saw where our last mistake lead us." 

"But were we so wrong? I am beginning to wonder if this was not our mistake, but if we are merely correcting the mistake of another." 

"You speak without reason, sister. Be wary of those Powers you would offend with your careless speech." 

"YOU are too wary. I've have lived and died and now live again. Why, if not for the correcting of a mistake?" 

"I just wish you to be slightly more cautious. At a dangerous price we have learned the extent of our immortality. And now, we must begin." 

The two joined hands and slowly began to unfold time. They then put into action events that if done wrong would lead to the destruction of the world, of all the Worlds. 

***

**Angel Investigations Headquarters a.k.a The Hotel**   
**3:50am California time**

A young girl entered the office with a steaming mug of scalding hot coffee in one hand. Chocolate colored hair mused, without any makeup and wearing a fuzzy neon green robe over a pair of Hard Rock Cafe boxers ridden with holes and a Molsen Canadian tee-shirt, she plopped down in the well- worn leather chair sitting next to the desk and propped her feet up. She saw the message light blinking on the office message machine, as well as the private line. Figuring the office phone line would involve some drastic emergency she hit the play button with her toe and leaned casually back in her father's over stuffed _private_ chair to listen as well as anyone could at three fifty in the morning on a Saturday without at least five cups of coffee. (And while in restricted territory.) 

A high-pitched girly-girl sounding voice screeched out of the machine. Covering her ears, as though the sound of this particular voice would turn her brain to happy gray mush, she secretly paid attention, hoping to find some _really_ incriminating gossip on one of her least favorite people. "Hi Angel. It's Kate. Listen can you call me back? I know I probably shouldn't have called so late but it's important. 'K? Bye." The message ended as Faith pretended to gag herself to death on her coffee. Putting on a fake falsetto she began to mock the message. 

"Hi Angel. It's Kate. Tee-Hee. Call me if you finally want to go out with me this time. I mean you can only say no 50 million times before you say yes. Tee-hee. I know you want me. Tee-hee. The only important thing I could possibly want to ask you is whether I went to far with the peroxide this time. I left it in for 7 hours and think I look too blonde for the high level of my... what's the word... oh yeah, smartness. So if you call me back I know you'll have stopped playing games with my head. But if you don't call me back I'll know you're still playing hard to get. Tee-hee. Bye! Tee-hee." With an exasperated sigh Faith clicked save, knowing her dad would probably call her back and say he wasn't interested, which would make her think he was playing hard to get. Good God isn't she a dumbass. Impatiently, she skipped to the next message, not paying much attention as she thought about the strange dream that had awoken her and haunted her throughout the early morning as she tossed and turned in bed, attempting to return to sleep. 

"Hey Angel, 'ol buddy. It's Whistler. I got a new piece of merchandise you might wanna take a look at. 13th century double headed war ax. And a book. Can't read it but I figured you might. Some old Egyptian scrolls that ex-watcher o' yours might like. And a nice set a daggers that kid of yours might have fun playin' with. How's her training coming anyway? So I betta go, you know where to reach me. Ciao." 

Well, she thought, that one was better. Hmmm, daggers. Fun! Definitely save that one. Swinging around in her chair, Faith hit play on the private line. 

"Hey Faith, it's me. I know your dad's probably gonna kick my ass for calling so late, but I have _really_ good news. Guess what lucky couple has tickets to the pit _and_ backstage passes for when Blink 182 comes to LA? I give you a hint. You know them _really_ well and the girl is probably gonna have to beg her dad for a month to get him to let her go. If you still don't know it's either that your dad got the message before you did or it's three fifty in the morning and you've only had two cups. Anyway give me a call 'k? Love you." Smiling, she hit save planning to let her dad get it before she asked him. Then with nothing left to do she picked up the phone and hit 2 on the speed dial. RRRRRIIIIIINNNGG! RRRRRIIIIIINNNGG! After about a minute then other end was picked up. 

"'Lo?" 

Smiling though he could not see her, she mentally laughed at the state AJ was in. "Hey babe." 

"Faith, I love you but what the hell are you doing calling me at four o'clock in the morning?" AJ was barely recognizable through the naturally slurred speech that always occurs at four o'clock in the morning with men. Most women would just let men sleep. But then there are those who find it hilarious and continually wake them up. 

"I had a weird dream and couldn't get back to sleep, made coffee, came down to the office, listened to the messages, made fun of Kate, heard yours and you said to call when I got it. Plus I needed to laugh so I thought that since you sound so funny when I wake you up I should call you. Wanna go for a jog? Whistler has a new shipment in so I thought- ". She was cut off as AJ replied. "You thought that you would get your hands on whatever it is Whistler has for you before Angel gets a hold of them and keeps them from you. Am I right? Wait before you answer - what _does_ he have for you this time?" He asked. 

"A set of daggers. At least that's what he said. Knowing Whistler he's got a nice broadsword or something as well." She smiled again, knowing AJ was calculating the pros and cons of getting up and leaving his nice warm bed. Wait a second, broadsword? Where the hell had that come from? Thinking hard only got her snatches of a memory, fizzed, as though they had come from a dream. A fight on a tower, a portal, a swan dive?! Now I know it came from a dream. Thinking about the dream almost made her miss AJ's answer. 

"Okay. I'm in. I'll be outside the hotel in 30 minutes. Be ready." 

"Me? I'm more worried about you." She smirked. 

"I' ll be there, you just wipe that smirk of your face and get your ass into that shower." 

He knows me too well. Oh well, time to mess with his mind. "Thinking about my ass in the shower now are we?" Faith asked with a chuckle. 

Growling softly he muttered. "Faith it's four in the morning _don't_ tempt me." 

"Alright. Now get going you have exactly 28 minutes." She replied, looking at the grandfather clock in the far corner. 

"Bye, I love you." 

Smiling she answered back. "Yeah, I love you too baby." 

***

**Outside Angel Investigations**   
**4:31am California time**

A far more put together Faith sat on the low cement wall next to the roadway with a motor bike helmet under her arm as she watched the sky lightening to the East. Clad in a sleek black leather duster and semi loose black pants, with a sleeveless scarlet belly top she impatiently checked her watch. Coincidentally as she did a sleek black Harley-Davidson pulled up. 

"About time." she muttered under her breath., as she twisted her hair up out of her face and in a way that would not interfere with the helmet. 

Adjusting the mouthpiece inside the helmet she slid behind the biker in front. 

"I was on time." AJ said indignantly. 

"Not by my watch." Faith said, adding in a matter-of-fact voice. "Now I want to be back before dad wakes up. You know what that means." 

Fake cluelessly, AJ asked. "Speed?" 

Nodding her head, she replied. "Is there anything else?" 

"Not in my book. " 

***

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a dive on the docks. Attached to apartment 4B was a hastily scribbled note. In a bit of frustration Faith yanked it off the door, taking a bit of the peeling paint with it. In a disbelieving voice she read aloud, 

" Dear Kid, I figured you would be here before your dear ol' Da. Some important business came up with the powers so your stuff is being held by a friend in Sunnydale. There's a shop called the Magic Box. Go there and ask for Rupert Giles, tell them that Whistler sent you. He has your stuff. Don't tell them who your dad is okay? They won't trust you then. There were some issues with him and that company. I'm sorry to leave you hanging but you and that sword are supposed to play an important part in their upcoming battle. Show them the attached note. And take AJ with you. You'll need him.   
Later,   
Your buddy Whistler " 

She and AJ stared at each other for a minute or two trying to figure this cryptic message out. After a second Faith looked back at the note. She re-read it one last time and shrugged. 

Pulling the second note off the door she questioned. "So how long d'ya think it'll take to get to Sunnydale? " 

**Part Two**   
***

An hour and a half later the motorbike pulled up next to a pay phone and a 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign that had fallen over. 

"Guess it's sooner rather than later. " Faith said as she hopped off the bike to call her father. "I just hope I get the machine." 

Struck with a thought of sudden clarity AJ called out. "Hey Love." 

"MmHm." Faith murmured absentmindedly, not really paying attention to her boyfriend. 

"When you say you're with me make this sound like a day-trip thing 'k." He said. "'Cause I don't want your dad castrating me once we get back." he added under his breath. 

"AJ." Faith giggled. 

"Yeah?" he asked. 

"If you say something you don't want me to hear, turn off the radio." She said with a laugh. 

"Right." 

Smiling she turned to the phone, then as she thought for the first time about the angry father that could be picking up the other line felt a grimace overtaking her smile. 

"Here goes nothing." 

She dropped in a quarter and dialed the office number, knowing that if he was awake he wouldn't answer until the office actually opened. 

" Hi. You've reached Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. If that's you leave a message. Beep." 

Never being so glad to hear Cordelia's voice she breathed a sigh of relief and gave AJ the thumbs up. Turning her attention back to the conversation she had to say, in order to keep her dad off their backs until they could finish the task at hand. 

"Hey dad, It's me. The funniest thing happened today. A dream woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I checked the messages and wouldn't you know it! Whistler has a shipment in for us. So in order to help you out I called AJ and we went to pick it up. But the problem is the shipment got moved to a magic shop in Sunnydale. So we're here and we should be back by suppertime. If you get really worried the shop is called the Magic Box and you can call there anytime after 11. 'K? Love you. Bye." 

Quickly she slammed the phone back down and ran to the bike shoving the helmet onto her head as she went. 

"Come on. If we hurry we can get some food before the shop opens." 

**The Magic Box**   
**9:30am California Time**

After eating and searching for the mysterious shop a quick glance found the Magic Box to indeed be open, a fact which surprised and pleased both Faith and AJ. 

"Great maybe we can be home before Dad finds the message." Faith said hopefully. At the 'You Dumbass' look AJ gave her she knew she was thinking wistfully. "Or right after." AJ continued to give her the look. "OK before he's mad enough to castrate you." AJ smiled and nodded. "Only if we hurry." 

Pushing the door open caused that bell to tingle. Alerting the others to their presence. 

"I'm sorry we are closed for business today." Giles called. 

"Are you... AJ, what's the name?" Faith demanded of her clueless boyfriend. 

"I don't know." He said exasperated. "Read the note." 

"Right, the note." She murmered, before calling out, "Hang on a minute." 

Buffy and co. were getting pretty curious about these two mysterious strangers by now. Buffy started to come around the display blocking the door when they appeared. Both looking formidable in black leather. Both had accidentally left their helmets on in the rush. Thinking they were messengers from Glory Buffy fell into a fighting stance. 

" Whoa, down girl. I'm looking for Rupert Giles." Faith said startled enough by the petit girl's hostility to put both hands up in the air, grasping in one the note she had just found in her coat pocket.. 

"It's all right Buffy." Giles said stepping forward. "I am Rupert Giles. Now I'm sorry the shop is closed so please be on your way." 

At the conformation that this was the right place, Faith removed her helmet. 

"I won't stay long. We're here for the shipment from Whistler. Should be a set of daggers and a broadsword. I'll need to examine them before we take them." 

"Oh, of course, Whistler said I should expect you today. However we have a bit of an emergency so if you could come back another day it would be easier." Giles said wiping his glasses in typical Giles fashion. 

Sighing in an tired and exasperated way she spoke."Look Mr. Giles I'm sorry but we really can't come back another day." Trying to figure out another way to work around what-ever it was that couldn't wait. She glanced down at her hand and remembered the last part Whistler had written. "Oh wait. The note Whistler left said I'm supposed to help you guys out. Here it is." 

Giles stepped forward and retrieved the note as everyone looked them over, thinking 'They're gonna help us defeat a GOD?' 

With a face of increasing disbelief, Giles re-folded the note and swallowed. "Indeed it appears Whistler thought you would be of aid during this fight. Now what is your names?" 

"Kathleen Aridaena, but call me Faith." 

"Eh, Faith?" Buffy asked in a strained voice. 

"Yeah, it was my name when I was in Witness Protection. Dumbass over here thought I had too little. Ironic isn't it." Faith jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards AJ. 

"More than you know." Buffy murmured. 

Facing AJ, Faith started scolding him. "Why the hell have you NOT taken off your helmet yet?!" Putting on a cheap gangster movie accent she continued. "They's gonna think we gangstas or somethin'." Muttering obsenities in another language under her breath, she started yanking at the helmet that encased her boyfriend's head. Giles, the only one who understood what she was saying turned white on AJ's behalf. Finally the stubborn helmet popped off his head. 

"I don't know why you even bother wearing this damn thing. You don't have enough sense worth protecting." Faith told him as she slammed the helmets down onto the table. The other's, ignoring the entire conversation, while all the while listening in chose this moment to enter their voices. 

"So where do we start?" Willow asked. 

"How about you tell me your names and the situation." Faith said. They were about to start when AJ burst in. 

"Hey hey hey Love. What's all this 'me' crap?! Whistler sent me too." Indignantly AJ thrust his hand towards Xander. "HI. I'm AJ. Nice to meet you." 

Rubbing her forehead with the palm off her hand, as though a head-ache had suddenly appeared. "Alright. I'm sorry. People this is AJ. Now AJ stop INTERRUPTING!" Faith yelled. She took a deep breath and turned around to calm down. Once she was tranquil she continued. "OK could you tell US the situation and who you are." 

They were about to begin again when the phone rang. 

"UUUUUHHHHHGGGGG!" Faith yelled in outrage, forcing the other's into still, shocked silence. "Don't answer that it's my dad." 

"And what, we don't like your dad?" Xander asked curiously. 

"Not when he just got a message saying "Hi dad. It's Faith. I got a message from Whistler at 3:50 this morning so I'm skipping town with my boyfriend to help people I don't even know save the world." She said with a sarcastic smile. 

A new voice then joined the conversation. 

"No, IF I had received a message like that I might have called before coming in hopes of keeping your asses out of hot SHIT once AGAIN. I decided to come down myself once I realised that that wasn't going to be enough. I figured you'd already be there." Gesturing around at the various shelves containing magical items and the people that sat in various spots about the small shop. "As far as I can see, I was right. Right now that's Cordy on the phone trying to warn you about the fact that I'm coming." Angel came out from behind the display case as well. "Hello Faith, _AJ_." 

"Hi daddy." Faith squeaked. 

"_Angel?_" Five voices exclaimed as one. 

**Part Three**   
***

Pacing the width off the shop (which wasn't very big) Angel was yelling at Faith and AJ. "What the HELL do you two think you're doing ?!!? When I get a hold of Whistler." Angel broke off muttering under his breath. The next fact that shocked everyone, Angel was breathing. And had a _14 year old kid?!_

Buffy broke the semi-silence that had left AJ and Faith cowering on the counter next to the registar, looking as though the need to duck behind the saftey of the glass and wood display might become necessary. "Uh, Angel why are you here and why are you human and why do you have a kid?" Buffy asked her voice gradually getting angrier. 

For the first time Angel seemed to notice that there were others in the room. 

"Oh. Hi Buffy and Willow and Xander and Giles and two new people and ... Spike? What the HELL are you doing here?" 

"What right do you have to be angry?" Buffy asked with her hands on her hips. 

Shaking his head to clear the fog Angel answered her in a far more calm voice. "Look, I'm sorry, I came to collect my daughter and leave. However it seems to have gotten a bit more complicated. The story is too long to be said in a short period of time so I'll leave you guys to your end of the world and take my daughter home." 

"Aw, come on POP. I can make a long story short." Faith said dangerously. 

"Faith. That's enough we're going home." Angel was turning red with anger, his breath was even and slow as though a volcano was about to erupt but he was holding it back. 

Hopping off the counter and walking around the room in one fluid movement, leather coat flying behind her and revealing for the first time the blood red belly top Faith began her dialogue. "Now really dad. It's not that complicated. Cordy had a vision, my family was killed, you saved me, I was in witness protection under your care, we killed the bastards after me, you are my adopted father, the PTB gave you humanity with a bonus. Vampiric strength and healing, so they would not lose a warrior for the good fight, you had to train me because I'm supposed to be the final slayer. I can't trace my original family because the one I thought I had belonged to wasn't truly mine. Though my mother gave birth to me I have no Hemly DNA. And since the Oracles died I can't receive any answers. Short enough for you?" Faith asked as the others merely got more and more confused. 

Back turned now Angel spoke through obviously clenched teeth. "Faith let's go." 

"I can't." She shot back. 

Spinning around, angrily. "Oh, really. Why not?" Angel asked. 

"Whistler sent me. I'm supposed to be here." 

"If you stay, then I'm staying too." Angel decreed, defeated. 

"Good. Now back to business." Faith began. 

"Um excuse me. Who says you're allowed here?" Spike asked. 

"Shut up Spike." Buffy said. "If Whistler sent them that's good enough for me. I want Dawn back." 

"Um... who's Dawn?" AJ asked cautiously. 

The group gathered around the table as Giles went to get Whistler's shipment. Quickly filling in the newcomers on everything, they got to work. 

**Part Four**   
***

**The Magic Box- The Work Out Room**   
**3:59pm California Time**

A whirl-wind of black and red, Faith worked relentlessly on the punching bag, whailing blow after blow apparently trying to take it from the ceiling. Anger, fear, looking for an idea, pissed basically sums up what she was feeling. When she thought she was warmed up enough she took off her gloves and picked up the new broadsword. She was just beginning a complicated kata when she was interrupted. 

Watching her fluid grace as she swept through the room in an ancient dance, he leaned casually against the door-jam, his love for her shining though his eyes. "You wanted to see me?" he asked. 

Sensing his presence Faith had already began to turn to face him. Sighing silently she turned her back on him and answered. "Yeah I did." 

"What about?" He started walking across the floor until he was directly in behind her. 

"Well y'know," she began causually as though what she would say next was a mere inquiry about football in the park on Sunday, not the toughest thing she would have to say in her life. "This fight is gonna be a big one. And I just had to ask you... If I don't come back..." 

"Faith don't talk like that. NOTHING is going to happen to you." He spoke forcefully and as though he himself needed to believe it. 

Facing him at last she demanded. "How do you know?" 

"Because I couldn't live without you." He said truthfully looking straight into her eyes. 

She held the stare for a moment before roughly brushing past him. Hurriedly walking past to the bench where the sword's sheath lay she questioned him "And if I asked you to." 

"Asked me to what?" AJ turned to look at her again, as she re-sheathed the sword, confused by her question. 

Leaning her hands on the table, to support her frame she spelt out what she had been trying to say for the past few minutes out. "If I asked you to, right now, to live without me if I don't come back, would your answer be yes?" 

"Faith." He said in a tired voice, the voice that had heard this defeatest tone too many times. 

"Yes or no AJ." She asked angrily. 

"I don't know." 

"Please." She turned and looked straight at him, her eyes begging for a real answer. "Please AJ. Yes or No." 

"If I had to." 

Walking toward him with a purpose, she took his head in her hands and forced his eyes to meet her own. Staring into them with a glare that was something other that anger, something other the bravery, the pure strength that was reflected into her every mouvement, every shake of her head, a single flick of her hair. The strength that she called upon every time a friend called out in need, a new terror pulled itself into her lap, that sheer strength was shining out through her eyes, and straight into the one's of the person who would soon need that strength the most. Finally, her voice ringing with the finality of someone who had accepted their destiny, whatever it may be she asked one last all important question. 

"If I made you promise to make sure dad didn't do something stupid, after this fight, whatever the outcome may be, would you keep that promise?" 

Nodding slightly he agreed. 

"I need to hear it out loud." 

Voice cracking with the weight of his decision he spoke at last. "Yes." 

"Do you promise? Do you swear?" Her voice finally wavering with emotional strain and the difficulty of fighting back the tears. 

"On my love for you." He swore. 

"Thank you." She breathed, relief evident in her voice. Shaking from head to toe she flung herself into his arms and just stood their for a minute. 

"Anything." AJ whispered into her ear, dropping a kiss onto her head and wrapping a stray piece of her long dark hair around one of his fingers. 

Looking up, Faith asked softly. "Do you mean that?" 

"With everything I have." he answered truthfully. 

Leaning close, she whispered. "Then can I have another favor?" 

"What?" he asked, already knowing that if she asked him for the universe he'd die trying to do it. But her request was far simpler than the universe. 

"Dance with me." 

Smiling, he whispered back. "Forever." 

Slowly they danced across the floor to music only they could hear, set to the beating of their hearts, matched perfectly together, as everything was with them. 

Then, withdrawing slightly he asked, though it was not really a question. "Faith." 

Curious she questioned back. "Yes?" 

"There's something I want you to have." He said slowly bringing them to a stop. 

"What is it?" she demanded. 

He pulled a ring box out of his pocket, inside was a silver claddagh ring. Obviously extremely old, it was hand-crafted. Staring down at the ring he spoke in a soft voice, one that only Faith could hear. 

"This was the ring my Grandfather made for my Grandmother when they were married. Before she died she gave it to me for my _ionuin_, my beloved. I know that she would love you to have it." 

He slid it onto her finger. Looking up he said. "With the heart pointing in..." he trailed off. 

"We belong together, forever." She finished for him. She looked from her ring to him and (well let's just say they blew the Becoming kiss out of the water.)OK! Fine! The ground shook, mountains moved, fireworks exploded (are ya's getting the picture?). 

Silently, Buffy slipped away from the shadows where she stood hidden, turning towards the main room with a little smile on her face. This girl, this Faith, reminded her so much of Angel, it was sometimes had to even look at her. But the scene that had just transpired in the workout room, made her think of the good times. The happiness, the uncontrollable love, the need to shelter and protect from pain. She and Angel had had that once. In her mind Buffy said a little prayer to God, something she hadn't done in a long time, and asked him not to be so hard on these two. Somehow knowing that anything she did wouldn't make a REAL difference, making an effort made her feel a bit better about herself. 

**The Magic Box-Store-**   
**5:13.48PM**

Faith, assuming control so naturally, found no arguments over her new position. Buffy the only one who would have normally been in charge, was too emotinally close to Dawn, therefore affecting her judgement. AJ and Faith fit into the group so easily, it was as though they had always been there. And once the initial tension surrounding Angel and co. had vanished he was -somewhat- welcomed into the group as well. 

"Okay we have the Dagon Sphere, we have the gigantic hammer thing, we have the freakish Buffy sex bot." At this she shot Spike a look. He merely shrugged. She continued. "I have my new toy, AJ has the daggers. Does anyone know where Glory is?" Faith asked running a hand through her hair, now down and falling gracefully down her back. Looking from one to another, the gang was finally REALLY lost. 

"I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE!" Tara cried out suddenly. In shock everyone looked at her. 

Faith nodded, seeming to agree with a voice in her head. Angel, noticing this, demanded. "You don't think she could lead us? Do you? Faith?" 

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." Faith responded with a genius glint in her eye. 

"You're kidding right? I'm sorry, but she's insane." Angel said disbelieving. When everyone turned to glare at him he sighed. "I meant it like she couldn't get away if something went wrong." 

"She's the perfect decoy." Faith breathed. 

Confused past belief everyone demanded,"What?!" (Or the equivelent of.) With a 'DUH' face glaring out at them she said "Think about it. All the people Glory made insane are probably working as her slaves. We're holding her back so that's why she's been so irritable." She broke off looking around the room at various objects. The Buffy-bot, the Dagon Sphere, the hammer, the broadsword, AJ, before finally resting on Tara again. 

"Faith," AJ began, in a cautious sounding voice. "Is your mind coming up with another dangerous plan that will likely get us both killed?" 

Not paying much attention Faith just murmered. "Uh-Hum." 

"Alright. I'm in." AJ said decidedly, before leaning back in his chair. 

Faith exclaimed loudly, in a 'I'm so STUPID! WHY didn't I think of THIS before?!' voice. "It's so simple. Willow you told Buffy you could give Tara back what Glory took, right?" Faith asked. 

"How did you..." At Faith's glance she snapped to attention. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." 

"Great, now Spike here's where Buffy bot comes in handy. We program her to fight Glory at first. If what Willow does works like I think it will it should leave a gap in Glory's mind, weakening her. Buffy bot takes the Sphere and chucks it at Glory then once Glory takes out Buffy bot she'll be confused. Buffy, don't waste time give her everything you got. Willow and Tara are probably gonna be knocked out at first. Until they come around, Dad you keep them safe. Spike and AJ, you go after the minions. Xander, Anya and Giles keep the crazies from getting in the way." She paused for a breath. Taking advantage of the situation, and the fact that Faith had stopped talking Xander demanded. 

"How come Preppy over here gets to kick some minion ass and I'm stuck with crazies?" Xander asked throwing in his new nickname for AJ. He had an obvious dislike for him, not unlike his dislike for Angel. Kind of the same reasons as well. He had felt an attraction for Faith. Brother like in nature though, not the crush he had had for Buffy. Kind of strange considering he had only just met her. 

"AJ's a more experienced fighter. Plus an ex- vamp." At the others looks of disbelief, she said "I'll explain later. Does everyone know their jobs?" 

"I don't got one yet." A new voice came into the shop. 

Faith whipped her head up. Knowing the voice, she smiled. "Gunn, perfect. You float. Kill the minions, control the crazies. Got it?" 

He nodded. "No problem, considering I know nothing of the plan or anything." 

Faith grinned ruefully. "Dad will explain on the way." 

"Hey who's this?" Anya asked indignantly. 

"Gunn. He's a friend. Ready to go?" Grim smiles echeted themselves onto everyone's faces. They nodded. 

Faith grinned and cocked her head, putting her hair up and jamming two red and black chopsticks in. "Then let's go show the Gods who rules Sunnydale!" 

**Part Five **   
***

**Approaching the Warehouse**   
**5:20.39PM**

The group of 12 (including Buffy Bot) approached the warehouse silently, moving like a pack of panthers through the night. (Except for Tara, who just kinda hurried along.) The tall scaffolding thing caught all their attention. 

"Someone's up there." Spike said. 

Glancing up for a moment Faith nodded slightly. "Dawn. That's where I'm going." Faith declared. 

"Faith." AJ said. 

"Yahuh?" She questioned softly, not looking back. 

"Be careful. Don't do anything stupid." AJ said worriedly. 

Whipping her head around she put on a fake hurt face and covered her heart. "AJ I'm hurt." She said, before adding speedily and moving away. "Only enough to save the world." 

"FAITH." He said in an exaggerated whisper. She turned in the last remaining shadow and winked before slipping away. 

Angel dropped back next to AJ. "Hey, how's it going. Nice ring Faith's sporting. Expensive?" 

AJ looked up in suprise and shook his head. "Nah. Family heirloom." 

"Oh ya, I thought I recognized it. You grandmum gave it to you when you turned 16 and were supposed to think about settling down." 

"Yep." 

Thinking of all that they had lost over the years, Angel decided to get back into his old friend's life. "When this is over we gotta have a talk." 

Agreeing in an instant, AJ said. "You bring the scotch." 

"No problem." 

Angel moved ahead further, so as not to lose sight of Willow and Tara. 

"Hey Angel." AJ called, causing Angel to glance back again. He grinned. "Just like old times." With a smile Angel moved on. Then suddenly remembering what AJ's grandmum had said to him when she gave him that ring, whipped around. 

"Ionuin?! Are you SERIOUS?!" 

AJ just chuckled and shrugged. 

Angel turned back to the job on hand muttering. "Ionuin. Why wasn't I informed?!" 

***

**The Scaffolding**   
**5:23.12PM**

Getting to the scaffolding was easy. But getting up without being seen. That was the challenge. She'd have to wait until the fight began. Out of the corner of her eye Faith noticed another, unanticipated figure, halfway finished climbing the scaffolding. With a dagger. "SHIT!" she yelled under her breath. (A talent developed for family reunions. 'Cause older family members don't like hearing the young'uns cussin'. But come on, this is what we learn in English class!) 

With total disregard to the fact that she would be in viewing range, Faith made sure the broadsword was secured on her back and started to climb. Yeah, so there were stairs, it would be easier for someone to attack her there, meaning that climbing was faster. 

***

**The Warehouse-Side Entrance**   
**5:24. 59PM**

Tara walked straight into the building, ripping off her cast as she went. She went to join the group of people working, but was held back by Glory. 

"You. What are you doing here?" Glory was furious, eyes flashing. But nothing she had matched the cold hatred in Willow. Eyes black with the dark magicks, body coursing with mystical energy she spoke in an other worldly voice. 

"She's with me." Before Glory could respond, she jammed her fingers, glowing with the power Willow had taken into herself, into both Glory's and Tara's heads, successfully returning Tara's mind to her. The three were thrown back in the backlash as Willow completed the transfer and, as Faith had suspected Tara and Willow were both knocked out by the trauma. 

Glory stumbled back unsteadily, surprised and weakened by the sudden hole in her mind. 

"There's a hole.. in my head." She said disbelieving to the two minions attending to her every whim. She whirled on them. "Get me a brain. NOW! I NEED A BRAIN!" 

"Oh, most glorified one. Please take mine." Said the disgusting minion on the left, falling to his knees in hopes of accepting the honour of Glorificus taking his brain. 

Digusted, she looked down on it. "I said a brain you scab." She looked up, noticing another presence in the building. "How about yours?" Staring at Buffy, Glory smiled. 

"Feeling kinda weak?" She demanded. "Maybe it's _this_." She smiled secretively holding up the Dagon Sphere. Glory recoiled in shock. She turned to the minions. 

"Go protect the Key." Grimly she returned her gaze to the Slayer. 

"Y'know. If this has a effect like that on you from far away, you probably shouldn't touch it." Buffy whipped the Sphere to Glory like a major league pitcher. Glory caught it and chucked it away as though it burned. Before she could react Buffy attacked. 

***

**The Warehouse- Minion's and Crazies**   
**5:27.07PM**

With a roar the battle began. AJ, Spike and Gunn worked well together, the minions not standing a chance. 2/3's of them were wiped out in the first four minutes of battle. However the others were having trouble with the crazies so AJ was left to take the minions on himself, while Spike and Gunn helped the others. Not a problem, it would just take a little longer. And time was _so_ not their friend. 

***

**The Warehouse-Buffy vs. Glory**   
**5:25.25PM**

With a final blow Glory knocked off Buffy's head. Buffy bot's that is. 

"The Slayer is a _ROBOT?!_ Did anyone else know the slayer was a robot?" Glory was way surprised and talking to no one in particular. 

"Glory. You need a life." 

The real Buffy appeared behind her and started whacking her upside the head with the huge hammer thing. 

***

**The Top of the Scaffolding**   
**5:29.23PM**

On the top of the scaffolding Dawn was pleading with Doc. not to do it. 

"Please," She whispered, her voice quavering with pure emotion. "Please. I didn't do anything." 

"Just a few more seconds now." He said glancing at his watch. "Don't worry you won't die." With an evil and cruel smile he pulled out his dagger. 

Looking beyond Dawn saw a young women she didn't know flip up to the final platform and face Doc. 

"HELP! HELP ME! Please!" Dawn cried. 

Looking at the weird demon thing, Faith quipped. "Hey Doc. Didn't anyone ever tell you, you could take an eye out with that thing." 

Doc smiled and whacked her off balance with that tongue lashing thing he does. Faith flew off the platform and thinking she was gone Doc flipped his watch open once more. 

"Ten seconds. Shallow cuts, not too much blood." He began cutting, causing Dawn to cry out in pain. Suddenly Faith flipped back on the platform. In one fluid motion she brought out the broadsword and sliced off Doc's head, the tip off the sword centimeters from Dawn's own face. 

***

**The Scaffolding-Buffy vs. Glory**   
**5: 28.00PM**

With a final hit with the hammer Glory flew from the scaffolding, unfortunately taking Buffy with her. Buffy landed on her feet and began beating Glory with no mercy. Suddenly Glory turned into Ben, an innocent. 

"Leave," she told him. "Never return." With that she dropped the hammer and ran to find Dawn. 

With a sigh Ben relaxed. 

"Why didn't she kill me?" Ben asked Giles who had just appeared. 

"You, though you share your body with Glory, are an innocent. Even though she knows Glory will one day return and attempt to take over again, she cannot kill you. She's not like us." 

"Us?" Ben asked. 

With an expressionless face Giles placed his hands over Ben's mouth and nose, suffocating him. 

***

**The Top of the Scaffolding**   
**5:30.09PM**

Faith quickly cut the ropes binding Dawn to the scaffolding. Behind her the barrier was breaking. 

"Who... who are you?" Dawn asked. 

"A bitch with a big sword and an evil temper." she said. "I'll explain later." 

Pulling Dawn back toward the steps, a voice rang through her head. _Faith you have the power. Close the barrier. You know what you must do._

Dawn began to run toward the barrier. 

"Whoa girl. Stay here it's not your time." Faith said stopping the girl by sticking out an arm and knocking her to the ground. 

"But I have to close the portal." Confused and tired Dawn lay on the freezing metal platform. 

Bending down to look right into her eyes Faith said. "That's not your job anymore. It's mine." 

"How? I don't understand." 

"Don't ask. I don't either. Listen to me, there's not much time left. Buffy's coming up here right now. Once I jump through the...thing everything gonna get shaky, grab onto the scaffolding and wait for her. Tell my...Angel I'm not gone yet, tell him to go to the Oracles, they're back. Tell Buffy it wasn't her time. Tell AJ to remember his promise, and tell him Ice to Fire, he'll understand. At least he should. And give him this. Let him know I'll be back for it." She gave her a cross from around her neck. A tear streaked it's way down Faith's face, diappearing down her neck, and lying hidden from view, not to be followed by another. Straighting up, she glanced to the portal. "Now hang on it gonna be a rough ride." She turned and was about to jump when Dawn said, 

"But who are you?" 

Grinning she faced Dawn with her back to the portal. "Like I said, just a bitch with a big sword. Oh yeah remember, it's always gotta be blood. Let them know that too, would'ya." Without a sound she jumped, executing a perfect backflip. Whipping out the broadsword and plunging through her middle she laughed cynically. "Come and get me you BASTARDS!" With a bang like a volcano erupting all that had escaped the portal, flew back in, before disappering like a zipper had been pulled up over it. Then on the still night air a bird song floated out, one that no one had ever heard before. A single pheonix had escaped for good, and singing, flew across the moon. 

***

**The Scaffolding**   
**5:31.00PM**

"Dawn! How are you still here. Where did the portal go?" Buffy had rushed up the final steps, thinking that Faith had killed Dawn to close the portal, finding instead Dawn hanging on to the scaffolding for dear life looking up at the moon and no Faith to be seen. 

"There was a girl. She..she killed the guy with the dagger. Then she cut me free. She told me to tell you it wasn't your time yet, she said it wasn't mine either. She gave me things to tell Angel and someone named AJ. She took off her cross and jumped. She took her sword and pushed it into her... her stomach. She told me you were coming and I had to hang on 'til then. " Dawn broke off sobbing and Buffy picked her up like a child. Walking slowly, so as not to aggravate Dawn's injuries, she began her descent, to a world of pain she didn't want to see. Neither noticed a silver claddagh ring glinting in the moonlight. 

***

**The Warehouse**   
**5:35.18PM**

Everyone emerged from their own battle fields, slowly meeting in the center, to congregate where a young woman, a child in a black and red lay, not a mark on her, no blood, no cuts. Every hair still in place. A perfect porcelain doll. A sleeping princess. On top of her lay a broadsword still carrying bloodstains. Hands folded on the hilt like a fallen warrior, a knight of the round table, she lay still, in a final repose. 

"Oh Faith. Oh baby." An moan like a wounded animal made it's way from Angel's throat and tears ran down his face as he crumpled to the ground. 

"Love. No, please love, no." AJ fell to the ground at her side and listened for a heartbeat. "Please no. God anything but this." In vain he tried CPR. 

"AJ man. She's gone. AJ!" Gunn tried to pull him away. "AJ! There's nothing you can do." 

"NO!" In denial AJ tried to turn back to her. "Gunn let me GO! I have to try. I have to bring her back. I can't...I can't. Oh GOD!" 

He collapsed by her side, sobbing and shaking as though a live electrical charge had hit him. Everyone else was stunned. The vivacious young woman, so alive less then 5 minutes ago. Dead. Outside it began to rain. Re-newing the world once again. As she had. 

"She loved the rain." Angel said through his tears. "She would dance outside for hours, laughing at us because we were afraid to get wet. Remember AJ?" AJ nodded. 

"And the snow." Angel continued, "She would talk about her last winter in Canada and all the fun it had been. She wanted to go back this year, she wanted to show us a true Canadian Christmas. To see her family again and show them that she was still so very much alive. Oh Faith. Why?" Angel's voice was so emotional, much more so then any except Buffy had ever heard it. 

Giles cleared his throat. When everyone looked at him he spoke. "I believe the more imperative question is 'How'." 

"What do you mean 'How'? It's pretty obvious. She jumped through the portal for Dawn. For the world." AJ was getting angry now. These people grieving for her. What right did they have? They had only met her today. 

"No one but the Key should have been able to close the portal. Dawn or Buffy. Or one with the same DNA. Faith was not related, was she?" Giles asked in wonderment. 

The others sat and stood in silence, as Giles continualy pondered the question. 

"She said to see the Oracles. " Dawn said at last. 

Angel's and AJ's heads whipped up. "What did you say?" Angel asked. 

Dawn sighed, "She said the Oracles were back, and you had to go to them Angel. She's not gone yet." 

"Anything else, did she say anything else?" AJ asked in a rush. Hoping that she had left another clue about how to bring her back. 

"Are you AJ? " Dawn questioned. 

Nodding, looking for all the world that he wished it not to be true. "Yeah." 

"She said you need to remember your promise. And she asked me to give you this." Dawn stepped forward unsteadily and gave him the cross. He stared at it as if he had never seen it before. 

"Anything else?" Angel asked. 

"A lot of things that didn't make sense." Dawn said. 

"Like what?" Gunn demanded. 

"'It's always gotta be blood.' That's what she said right before jumping, and Ice to Fire. She said AJ would understand it." 

AJ's entire body jerked. He removed his hands from Faith's neck where he had been replacing the necklace. 

"Ice to Fire. She said Ice to Fire exactly?" He demanded. 

"Yeah, why? What does it mean." 

"Are you positive? That's exactly what she said." 

"I'm positive. What does it mean?" 

AJ stood up and began to pace. "When we first met each other we hated each other. I said she was a fiery little bitch. She said I was a deadbeat. Ice cold. It was ironic, because just a little while before, I was dead. I had been ice cold. When we started going out she would joke and say it took her fire to melt my ice. Now she's saying Ice to Fire." He continued pacing, mumbling "Fire to Ice, Ice to Fire" under his breath. 

"I've got it! Auraya! Quiserio! Tedeadi! Phoenixai!" A glow surrounded AJ and Faith, blocking them out from the others. 

Anya, would had been knocked out pushing Xander out of the way of falling rubble began to wake. 

"Xander? What's happening?" 

"Shh, Sweetheart. Wait." Xander sat her on the floor facing away from Faith. 

"Did we win? Is it the end of the world? Can we still get married?" Anya pushed on. 

"Yes honey. Faith won it for us. We can still get married." 

"Good I want Buffy and Willow and Tara and Dawn to be bridesmaids. And because Faith won it for us, I want her to be the Maid of Honor." Anya looked all around. "Where is she? Why is everyone so sad?" 

"Anya. Faith saved us by jumping through the portal, she's..." 

"Still hanging on by a thread. " On the top of the steps a ghostly apparition of Faith floated. Hovered would work too. She started to descend followed by a brilliant red bird, that apperaed to be burning. 

" Now look I don't have much time and don't even think about saying good-bye I'm not dead yet." She smiled, although sadly. " Hello Daddy." 

Angel, stared into the face of his child, whether by blood, or not. "Faith? Are you ok? Why..." He stopped unable to go on. 

She knelt beside him. "Oh Daddy." She sighed. "You've known me for months, and you still need to ask that question? After everything you've done for Buffy, you still ask me that question?" 

Angel looked into her eyes. "Yes, I still ask you that question. Everything I did for Buffy, everything I would still do, I do out of love. Why did you do it?" 

Faith smiled, a half-smile reminisct of Angel. "For the same reasons you did. If i hadn't of jumped through the portal, if I hadn't been here, it would have been Buffy. Last night, I was given a dream, the Powers sent me two scenarios. In one, Buffy dies, something that sends the world into a tailspin. In that scenario, I would have died. But it would have been in vain and pain. I could never chose to die like that. I would have had a few more months, but for Buffy the pain of everything would have been much more than what I faced. If I had let Buffy die today, then in a few months time, Willow would summon the dark forces to bring her back. My life isn't worth the strife that the spell would cause. There would be death constantly, and the pain would be unbelieveable. I'M NOT WORTH THAT!" Angel shook his head, disbelieving. Unable to say anything more, Faith just kissed his forehead, before moving to Gunn. 

"Hey Gunn." 

"What's up squirt?" 

Faith looked up towards the sky. "The sun, the moon, the stars. And if I get lucky, heaven." 

Gunn smiled at her. "Heaven's there Faith, don't doubt that." 

"Oh it's there, I just hope they let me in." 

"What heaven would keep an angel out?" AJ's voice broke into the conversation, filled with pain, longing and desperation. 

Faith turned around, and raced into AJ's embrace. "I love you. If one thing had kept me back, it would be you." 

"Why didn't it?" AJ whispered into her ear. 

"I asked myself what you would do." 

"Oh god Faith!" He pulled her tighter. "Don't go. Please don't go." 

She pulled back a little bit. "I've lost the ability to choose. But I came back for a reason. There's a chance you can bring me back." 

"How? The only way I know of is Black Magicks. You would never ask us to use Black Magicks." 

Faith shook her head. "Not Black Magicks, you must go to San Fransico..." 

For 15 minutes Faith continued to tell them her plan. The journey would be difficult, of that she was sure. And it was possible that by the time they had finished, she would have been forced to move on. In San Fransico, they were to be joined by the Charmed ones, three witches who had recently suffered the same loss that they just had. After that, Roswell, New Mexico. After convincing those they meet there, they were to travel to Boston, where they must be joined by the Gatekeeper. At last they would have to travel the ghost roads, to end up at last, in England.


End file.
